Skewed
by an0na-m0use
Summary: On his Pokémon journey, Atreyu and his Doublade, Curse, come to Laverre Town after checking out a haunted house with his friends only to fall into trouble. After causing a scene in the Pokémon center, he stays at a mysterious woman's home and becomes indebted to her. What is with this mysterious women and her lovely servants? OC story. Demon mistress!Valerie and her girls.


"_Thiiiissss waaaay_." My duoblade, Curse, hissed pushing at my back.

"Okay, okay. Are you sure this is the way to Laverre town?" I asked trying my best to not trip over my feet.

"_Yeeessss, mooovvve nooooww._" He said, urging me to move faster. We had been on route 14 for a few hours now, I had wondered around after the haunted house my friends and I had gone to. The ground was muddy and a lot of areas were swamp like. I could still walk through them, for the most part, but wild Pokémon would show up.

The sky was starting to get dark, what was the time again? Focusing on not tripping didn't give me time to go through my bag and find my Holo Caster to find out. Though, by the look of things, it was about 8-9 pm-ish. I guess I really did need to get moving, I didn't want to be out here after dark. And where those rain clouds? Thinking about being caught in the rain made me pick up my pace even more, leading my doublade to push me to move even faster.

The air was somewhat chilly, like an autumn evening, though just back in Lumiose it was as warm as the middle of summer if you didn't hang out in the alley ways. It was a good thing I was wearing boots, my feet would have been sopping wet and cold if I hadn't.

I hoped we'd get there soon, my Repel wouldn't last much longer and Curse didn't feel like fighting. We had fought most of the way to now, it was only a little while ago I had remembered that I had a Repel. After spraying it on, Curse got upset that he hadn't really needed to fight and said that I should have remembered sooner.

"_Theeerree, I sssseeeeee iiiitt_." Curse rasped in his metallic voice. But no sooner than the words came out, it started to rain. "_Rrrreeemmeeemmberrr, huuunnggrryy._" He said before returning to his pokéball.

"Right, I'll feed you soon buddy." I said running past the street lamps to the first house I could see. But when I tried to open it to get inside, it was locked. That was weird, with Pokémon trainers as common as flowers, you'd think they'd keep their doors open. I'd just have to go to the Pokémon center.

Good thing they were open, I don't know what I would have done if they had been closed. Making my way inside I found it was a bit more crowded than poke centers normally were. There was a small line to the counter were I could get Curse healed up. By the time I had finished that task people were already getting ready to sleep.

I had to be fast or I might not get a comfortable place to sleep that night. I made my way to the changing room and as quietly as I could and released Curse from his pokéball. "Okay, time to feed you, and if you behave you'll get a treat okay?" I whispered sitting down. Rummaging through my bag I pulled out some poke puffs. I held them out and before Curse could even move I whispered: "Just the puffs." He nodded the best way a pair of swords could before taking the puffs carefully as to not touch my hands. It was weird watching him eat, he just kinda absorbed the puffs part by part making it look like he had a mouth when none was present.

"_Nooooww mmoooorrree…_" He hissed moving closer to me after he had devoured the last puff.

"Okay, but just a little. We have to be quiet, I don't want what happened in Cyllage to happen again." I whispered back holding out my arm. Curse had been only a honedge back then but he still needed extra feeding. I hadn't read the Pokédex entry until it was too late. 'Apparently this Pokémon is born when a departed spirit inhabits a sword. It attaches itself to people and drinks their life force. If anyone dares to grab its hilt, it wraps a blue cloth around that person's arm and drains that person's life energy completely.'

We had made it to the Pokémon center when I had decided to feed him, but instead of taking the puff he went straight for my arm. I was kicked out of the Pokémon center for startling the other guests, had to sleep outside on route 8, and have a very stern talk with him, all while having had half my life force drained. Luckily enough, it came back and I was back to normal halfway through the next day.

"_Tthhhaannnkkssss._" He said quietly as he wrapped his cloth arm around my extended forearm.

"Hhmng, not too much okay? Mmn…" I squeaked holding back a whimper. The sensation of getting one's life force drained was odd. It felt so weird and strange that it was borderline painful, not actually painful, but close.

"_Umhm_" was his reply. But at that moment someone had decided to check on the boy in the dressing room. I suppose I had been in there a while.

"Hey, kid, you all right?" came the voice of a hiker.

"Hhhnnggg" I groaned, focusing more on being quiet than forming a response to make everything seem fine.

"What on earth…" I heard him say before he opened the door to the changing room. Now there is something any Pokémon trainer should be aware of and that is: do not startle Pokémon while they are eating. This hiker had just done exactly that with Curse.

Whatever control Curse had over himself was lost, he was more greedily drinking up my life force now. He was also using his other appendage to shove me behind him while he unsheathed his blade. "Holy hell this kid is getting attacked by a duoblade!" the hiker shouted.

"Unng, no, stop…" I muttered trying to hold onto my life force.

"_Heee'ssss mmiiinnnee!_" Curse said in a way that was somewhere between a rasp and a shriek. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the next events that would unfold. I heard someone run over and felt a tugging on my arm.

"Don't worry kid, everything is going to be fine." I heard someone grunt. They must have been trying to separate Curse from my arm. Remembering that I still had Curse's pokéball, I quickly used my free arm return Curse back to it.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle anyone and cause such a ruckus." I said now standing in front of the nurse.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave sir, the other guests don't feel safe with you, or rather your Pokémon, in the building." She said irritably pointing to the exit. I suppose I could understand that, I wouldn't feel very safe sleeping in the same room as someone who didn't understand that you shouldn't feed yourself to Pokémon, especially if they had a Pokémon who like to feed on humans. I bowed and left into the cold and rainy night.

A.N.

So what do you think? Didn't get to any of the good parts this chapter, or even to plot, but I promise next chapter is when things'll really pick up! This story is just something that popped into my head after battling Valarie in Pokémon X. He appearance is what really inspired this story.

I'll probably switch points of view next chapter to third person, rather than continue in first person. Please review if you like the story! Getting feed back and being told that people enjoy my work is what inspires me to keep writing!~


End file.
